1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for use with an electric appliance or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, connectors of this type have a locking mechanism consisting of a combination of a plug and a socket which can be joined in a locked state, and a detection mechanism for detecting the state in which they are connected.
The above-mentioned conventional connector will now be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings. FIG. 2 is a schematic perspective view showing a conventional connector.
In FIG. 2, reference numeral 21 denotes a plug; and reference numeral 22 denotes a socket. A hole 24 is formed on both sides of a connecting section 23 of a plug 21. An engagement section 25 comprising a pawl and the like is protuberantly supported on the hole 24. A pushbutton 28 is protuberantly supported on a hole 27 formed on both sides of the intermediate section of a case 26 of the plug 21. The engagement section 25 and the pushbutton 28 are connected to each other by means of a connecting plate 29 having a spring property. The engagement section 25 is made to project outwardly of the hole 24 in a state in which the pushbutton 28 is released. The engagement section 25 enters the hole 24 when the pushbutton 28 is pressed. A pin 30 is formed and projected from the case 26 on the same side as the connecting section 23. An engagement section 33 consisting of a recess, a hole, or the like, which is capable of engaging with the engagement section 25 of the plug 21, is formed on both sides of the connecting section 32 provided inside the case 31 of the socket 22. A hole 34 is formed on one side of the connecting section 32. A switch 35 is disposed in the innermost section of the hole 34.
The operation of the above construction will now be explained.
By pressing the connecting section 23 of the plug 21 into the connecting section 32 of the socket 22, the engagement section 25 is engaged with the engagement section 33 by elastic deformation of the connecting plate 29 so that the plug 21 can be inserted into the socket 22 and locked. At this time, by activating the switch 35 on the socket 22 by means of the pin 30 of the plug 21, it is detected that the plug 21 is connected to the socket 22. Thus, an electric circuit or the like can be controlled. Also, the pushbutton 28 on the plug 21 may be pressed so as to detach from the engagement section 33 on the socket 22. The engagement section 25 retreats into the hole 24, with the result that the locked state is released and the connecting section 23 of the plug 21 can be removed from the connecting section 32 of the socket 22.
With the construction of the above-mentioned prior art, however, since the detection mechanism for detecting the connection between the plug 21 and the socket 22, consisting of the pin 30, the switch 35, and the like, are added in addition to the locking mechanism between the plug 21 and the socket 22, consisting of the engagement sections 25 and 33, and the like, problems arise in that the apparatus is bulky and production costs greater.